


Advent and Christmas Oneshots

by Satoru0829



Category: Gundam 00, Kizu (Manga), Loveless, Olimpos (Manga), Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Candles, Canonical Character Death, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Late at Night, M/M, Out of Character, Sharing Body Heat, Short & Sweet, Snow, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoru0829/pseuds/Satoru0829
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot for each Sunday in Advent, as well as Christmas. Basically short explorations of characters and their relationships in varying fandoms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A sorrow shared is a sorrow halved ... isn't it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The friendship Keigo and Asato share is not really one of the regular kind. They both know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh God, this is my first Kizu fanfic of all times... I know they both are probably not IC, but still, I tried. Please forgive me. *bows*

An unpleasant silence had taken over the room; Keigo and Asato were sitting on opposite sides of the table and were perfectly quiet. It was the first Sunday in Advent and Keigo's uncle and aunt weren't at home. Asato had pretty much invited himself, but now that they both were sitting there in total quietness, the first question coming to one's mind was why he even did.

Keigo quietly got up and grabbed the matches to light a candle just like he used to. It needed unsusually long to catch fire. Before he realized what was happening, the small flame went out right at his fingertips and left a little burn.

"Ah...!" Asato hastily got up and reached out for his friend's hand in order to heal the wound.

"No, wait." Keigo pulled his injured hand back. "A sorrow shared might be supposed to be a sorrow halved, but I don't want to share my sorrow with you today. I don't want you to suffer because you want to help me." Before Asato could reply, he added with a small smile, "Now that Christmas is coming closer, it's my turn to help you."

Asato's surprised expression slowly turned into something that could be seen as a mimicking of the smile. "Alright. Thanks, Keigo."


	2. Winter Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juuzou enjoys the snow.

Juuzou suddenly woke up inthe night of the second Sunday in Advent. Parts of his dream ghosted through his thoughts, and they even managed to wipe his usual smile off his face. Memories really weren't something pleasant for the young investigator.

The dark red gaze trailed out of the window into the dark of the night. There was nothing to be seen, the only thing that was there was the certainity about the ghouls crawling around out there, waiting to be slaughtered.

Juuzou smiled at that thought, got up and opened the window almost without a sound. That was when he noticed there wasn't only darkness waiting outside. Small white snowflakes were softly falling out of the clouds covering the sky. Juuzou's smile transformed into a bright grin that could remind one of a little child's expression on Christmas. Without thinking any longer, Juuzou jumped out of the window into the winterly white town.

The flakes were quickly caught by his white hair, melted and wetted it. He didn't really care; all he did was throw back the bangs that fell in his face just to continue playing in the snow.

The frozen rain didn't avoid the stitches all around his body, and because they didn't have his exact body temperature, the snow didn't melt instantly and covered the red yarn in a soft white shimmer that perfectly fit the pale skin.

After quite a while, Juuzou let himself collapse onto his back, slightly out of breath. Everyone else would've probably had aching fingers from the cold, but he had the privilege not to be disturbed by such things.

With a quiet giggle, Juuzou turned his gaze back to the cloudy sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my Goddess, this is **so** OOC, I guess... I should have written something for Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, and there would have been less OOC even although I've never seen that anime so far. *drop*


	3. Atmosphere of a twisted World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew of the Ptolemaios keeps mourning about Lockon's death. Even in Christmas time.
> 
> Kinda **AU** \- Lockon is dead, but everyone else is still alive and they didn't seperate for the next four years.

A weird atmosphere had taken over the Ptolemaios. Since Chris and Lichty had mentioned something about Christmas, it seemed that the Gundam Meisters and the others had all decided to celebrate. Even although some of them had never celebrated it before -- it would at least distract them; otherwise they'd probably keep feeling guilty about Lockon's death and get strangled by their feelings while the snow kept on softly falling out of the clouds underneath them.

No matter how good the intentions had been, it didn't really help that much. Everyone kept sitting in silence. Sumeragi drank even more than she usually did, Feldt seemed lost in her thoughts most of the time and stared holes into the thin air in front of her, and trying to talk to Tieria was a generally bad idea.

When the spaceship was gliding through space -- once again in absolute silence --, Setsuna was the first one daring to put everyone's thoughts into words. "I think we'd be having a lot more fun about this if Lockon was with us."

Tieria threw a sharp glare at him. His expression was obviously showing how much he desired to take his anger out on his younger comrade.

"That's right," Allelujah replied quickly. "Our crew isn't the same without him."

Feldt sighed quietly. Then the silence took over again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well crap, this didn't make sense at all, I guess. Forgive me. q3q  
> I'm sorry I didn't really update this on time. I just had to deal with ... some thoughts. You know, death and stuff. Don't worry, I guess I'm fine. \\(^-^\\)


	4. Sharing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Youji is taking a walk with Natsuo, he has a massive problem with the weather.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, a very fluffy Natsuo/Youji story... I'm so going down with that ship. Or stuff.

"Natsuooo, this weather annoys me!"

Natsuo sighed, feeling no less annoyed, when he heard his Sacrifice's complaining. It was winter - only a few days were left until Christmas -, the temperature was just barely above the freezing point and sleet had been falling out of the gray clouds for a few days. And in the middle of this lousy weather, Youji had been sure a jacket wasn't necessary.

That was probably why he was getting soaked to the skin.

"Natsuo, help me! I'm gonna catch a cold...!"

The Fighter decided that he had played with him for long enough. He opened the buttons of his coat and spread it. "Come here already."

Youji hurried over and snuggled up to him. His cat ears twitched happily; the drops wettened Natsuo's face a little. Well, at least he couldn't feel the coldness.

"This is so warm...," the Sacrifice mumbled.

"Warm?," Natsuo asked, sounding more than just a little dumbfounded. "How the hell can you feel something like warmth?"

"I'm sure you're able to warm me," Youji replied and rested his head on Natsuo's shoulder.


	5. Petals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo is kinda mad at the humans. Ganymede has to talk to him.

For Ganymede, it was a day like any other. He laid in the sea of flowers, staring up into the eternal night sky and trying to ignore his boredom. He had spent enough time in this place to somehow get used to shoving his thoughts aside.

He slowly sat up when he heard a quiet breathing aside from his own. Did the prince become boring to Apollo? Did the god capture someone else?

It took Ganymede a while to notice the red strings of hair spread across his left hand. He looked up in surprise. There was a person whose body was so similar to his that they could've been twins; whose long read hair built an almost terrifying contrast to the white underneath them; who was, covered by a short tunique, able to lay on the flowers without sinking in just the littlest bit, back turned to Ganymede.

Apollo appeared so normal laying on the ground like this, so ... human.

Slowly, so very slowly, Ganymede reached out for him until his fingertips ever-so-slightly came in touch with the god's shoulder. "Apollo?"

"What?," said person growled.

Ganymede was surprised Apollo was awake. Although - did gods even need to sleep? And what the young prince was wondering the most about: How came the god rest right next to him like they were getting along in any way at all? "Is something wrong?," the blond asked.

Apollo remained quiet for a moment, then he answered, "No."

"Okay." Ganymede knew Apollo was a much higher being than him, and because of that, provoking him too much would be a rather bad idea. He could recall all-too-well which consequences that had for his precious brother.

After a while, Apollo started talking again. "Today, the humans are celebrating something called Christmas."

"Hmh." The troyan prince had decided to just let the deity talk for now to avoid a sudden outburst of anger or something similar.

"'Hmh'?! Is that all you've got to say?," Apollo hissed. "The humans forgot about us and pray to something fictional! And 'hmh' is your only comment on that?" The god suddenly sat up and glared at the human in front of him with an angry spark in his rainbow-colored eyes.

Ganymede's hand slowly brushed through the white petals until it came in touch with Apollo's. He was about to close his fingers around those of the redhead, but he could hold back at last second. What did he even try to do? "I'm also _just a human_ ," he mumbled.

A slight blush crept up to Apollo's cheeks and he looked away. "Th-that's something totally different."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to y'all! I hope you'll enjoy the last little bit of the year! (*0*)/


End file.
